


[podfic of] All Over Me, by shiningartifact

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: (but circumstantial not as a gaining kink), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Weight Gain, body worship surrounding body changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of All Over Me by shiningartifactAuthor summary-Gerard's been away for a few months and joins Frank on the first stop of the Leathermouth/Reggie tour. Frank's new body is basically Gerard's new favorite thing.(AU where the boys aren't married.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[podfic of] All Over Me, by shiningartifact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [shiningartifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact). Log in to view. 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/AllOverMe%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20All%20Over%20Me.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [shiningartifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact) for writing this story. It was the idfic of my dreams when the pictures and videos Leathermouth!Frank hit the internet. <3_<3 

Please note, that I was unable to ascertain if shiningartifact offers permission for transformative works. I have attempted to reach out to them via dreamwidth, but it seems like they've been inactive there since 2013 and nothing new posted on AO3 since 2014. If anyone has a better way to reach them to ask about permission to keep this podfic post up, I would appreciate it. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 16, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
